


【 Identity V/黄占/r18】蔷薇（部分）

by guyijia



Category: IDENTITY V, 第五人格
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guyijia/pseuds/guyijia
Summary: *是@瓜不好吃 瓜瓜的车，这里只是代发，并非原作者！*这里是原文中cp黄占的车，包含（3）和（4）部分





	【 Identity V/黄占/r18】蔷薇（部分）

03

人会做梦是因内心有欲望，梦境的反应便是欲望的象征。

伊莱赤脚踩在湿润的土壤上，褐色的土壤里遍布着危险的荆棘，他不小心踩上，利刺割破脚心却也不觉疼痛。

这时伊莱意识到自己似乎又在做梦。

他低头看了看身上的衣服，仍旧是自己的礼袍，胸口佩戴的银色十字架让人不觉感到心安。

伊莱伸手握住，缓缓向前走去。他的双脚已鲜血淋漓，他却仍旧不知疲倦地走着，像是在寻找着些什么。

终于他被一根荆棘绊倒在地，整个人狼狈的趴在泥土上，看上去不再是那位精致禁欲的主教，而只是一个被丢弃布偶娃娃。

眼上的黑布被蹭落，滑到一旁，盛着蔷薇花的眼眶，茫然地望着天空。他并不后悔当时从政府手中接过这个盒子，但这段时间以来无人倾诉的孤独绝望，却实在是快要将他压垮。

没有人能勾拯救他，上帝也不行。

伊索不禁想起昨夜，那抚摸他头顶的温度，明明如此冰冷，却又让他怀念。

突然一股不知名的力量，将他从地上拉起，伊莱慌张地在半空中挣扎着，下一秒便落入一个怀抱，依旧泛着森然的寒意。

“我听到你在呼唤我，人类。”

伊莱怔怔抬起头，眼中如昨夜般还是只能看见那两只泛着红光的眼睛。

眼中的玫瑰花瞬间凋零，伊莱睁着空洞的眼睛，半晌才想起自己这副模样过于丑陋，连忙抬手将其遮住。

“抱歉。”他说道。

“为何要道歉？”

伊莱不知，只不过是下意识反应，也许是因为对方的怀抱太过温柔，让他下意识觉得愧疚。

“你既然呼唤我，可曾带了我的东西？”

伊莱呆呆摇摇头，他听到那人似乎叹了口气，胸膛发出轻微震动，伊莱脸颊贴在那里，觉得很空，似乎这只不过是一个躯壳而已。

“你呼唤我，却没有带来我想要的东西。你可知我从不做亏本的买卖。”

上帝本无私，只有恶魔才会选择夺取，但伊莱竟并不觉得这有什么不对。

灵魂、身体、亦或是心脏，都是恶魔所最喜欢的食物。

也许他现在就要吃了我，伊莱平静地想着。

“你在想些什么？”

“想你要从我身上拿走些什么？”

“害怕吗？”

伊莱摇摇头，但又犹豫点了点头，毕竟如果只是想吃他的血肉，还是看上去有些可怕。

“你们盗窃的是我最为珍贵的东西，而我也将会从你的身上，夺走你最为珍贵的东西。”

那人说完，只见胸口的十字架被摘下漂浮在半空中。

伊莱这时终于开始惶恐，他伸手想要将它躲回，却被凭空突然长出的荆棘困住手腕。

他的耳边再一次响起那人的声音，“我要夺走你的信仰，我要你彻底堕落。”

伊莱睁大眼睛，不明白事情为什么会变成这个样子。

04

神圣的主教礼袍，被荆棘割出一道道口子，泛红的皮肤从中隐隐露出。

伊莱被捆绑在半空中，他的腰间手臂脚踝全都缠绕上墨绿的荆棘，它们扭动着不断地探入衣服着，长袍被褪到腰间，两条修长白皙的大腿瞬间暴露在空气中，被荆棘拉扯着分开。小腿上黑色的丝袜轻轻一勾扯，便破裂开来。

如今他的下身只有一条黑色的内裤包裹着私密的部位

伊莱羞红了脸。自从进入教会他从未见过也从未经历过这种事，更别提男性之间。这是罪恶。

随后他感觉到胸前的布料被荆棘用力一划破裂开来，微微硬起的乳珠，被利刺摩擦着产生一阵异样的感觉。

这让他不禁轻吟一声，想要合拢双腿。

伊莱茫然无措地看着面前这个黑色的人影，企图请求他放了自己。然而只见那人飘浮在半空中，手中不断转动着他的银色十字架。

“舒服吗？刚刚的摩擦？”

伊莱紧咬着嘴唇没有开口。

然而那人却不准备绕过他，用冰凉的十字架压在他硬起的乳珠上，来回碾压着，点点红色的血液被挤压着渗透而出。

明明是该感到疼痛羞耻，可丝丝酥麻快感从胸前不断涌上大脑。

伊莱扭动腰身，紧咬着嘴唇，想要躲避他的触碰，然而却像是故意迎合一般，换来各位激烈的摩擦。

“唔......啊哈......为什么......不要......”

那人伸手抚摸过他的嘴唇，那里被咬出一道血痕。

伊莱听到那人开口道：“在这里，你感受不到任何疼痛，只有欢愉。不要勉强自己，放纵沉沦吧。”

伊莱摇摇头，他现在情愿自己是被拆骨入腹，也不愿受到这般屈辱。

那人见他这般固执，终究也忍不住有了些脾气，用十字架长头那一端抵住他的嘴唇，摩擦了一会，开口道：“含住它，弄湿一点才好进入你的体内不是吗？”

伊莱睁大眼睛，终于知道他想干些什么，他不能让圣物进入到那种肮脏的地方，这是对主的亵渎。

伊莱咬紧牙关，不肯让十字架进入自己的口中。

那人啧了一声，倒是没有再勉强他，而是顺着下巴划到胸口，随后冰凉的触感落到腹部，只差一点，就要触碰到那块隐秘的部位。

因刚刚胸口揉搓的快感，身下蜷起的器官此刻已经有些探起头的趋势，红色的顶端悄悄从黑色的丝绸内裤边缘冒出，正一点一点流着透明的液体。

伊莱听到那人轻笑了一声，立刻羞愧地想要从这梦境中苏醒。

“人类的嘴巴会说谎，眼睛会说话，可唯独这地方，却诚实得很。”

那伊莱感觉到冰凉坚硬的东西挣扎戳弄着他性器的顶端，铃口被顶开，坚硬的棱角不停地摩擦着敏感的尿道口。

明明是该感到疼痛，可他只觉得快感纷纷。仅仅只是被戳弄，他便觉得身下就快要发泄而出，透明的粘液不停地从缝隙中流出，顺着股间滴落在身下的土壤。

被快感支配的伊莱看不到下面荆棘地狂欢似的扭动，直到那人凑到他的耳边，告诉他，“它们似乎很喜欢你的东西。”

伊莱睁大黑色空洞的眼睛，羞耻难堪还有那一丝丝隐秘的背德感近乎几乎要将他的理智击溃。

“你看，你这里这么湿，湿得连我的手指都沾染上了。”

伊莱委屈地想要缩起双腿，却还是被面前的身影强硬分开，坚硬冰凉的十字架底端，抵在他身后的穴口，似乎只要轻轻一插，那神圣的信物就要彻底进入他的体内，而他的信仰也彻底被摧毁的一干二净。

伊莱终于承受不住，眼泪从空洞的眼眶中不停滚落而出，长久以来的绝望与委屈瞬间迸发开来，十几年未曾流过泪的他，这一刻似乎要将这这些年的泪水流干一般。

那个身影手一顿，沉睡这么长时间，他几乎也快忘了人类哭泣是什么样子。

“你就这么讨厌这东西进入你的体内。”

伊莱肩膀颤抖，立刻点了下头。

那人低头看了眼沾满透明黏液正泛着晶莹亮光的十字架，沉默片刻，十字架落入土壤里，被疯狂的荆棘立刻缠绕住，他道：“罢了，我也讨厌这东西。以后不许再佩戴了。”

伊莱望着陪伴自己许久的十字架落入土壤，不禁呜咽一声，他最终还是将他的信仰丢了。

男人将他搂到怀中，伊莱瞬间感到另一根冰凉坚硬的东西抵在自己臀部，那是更为粗大的东西。

他手指紧紧抓住男人的衣服，神情慌张，他不知道那是什么，只觉可怕。

只听面前人道：“如今换我进入你的体内，便不要哭了。”

伊莱茫然抬起头，下一秒便感觉紧闭的穴口被缓缓撑开，不疼，却别扭不已，那是一种难以形容的感觉。

伊莱深呼吸着，靠在男人怀中，觉得自己的体内似乎进入一根冰凉的铁棍，明明已经很深却还未到底。

“不、不能再进去了......唔难受......”

男人轻轻抽打了一下他的臀肉，“你只会快乐，不会难受。”

说着用力，向上一顶，整根性器没入，甬道被撑得几乎没有皱褶。

伊莱不禁呻吟一声，刚刚体内被迅速的摩擦，只感到一股强烈的快感冲上头顶，身前硬挺的性器竟抖了抖直接泄了出来。

白色的精液立刻受到荆棘的欢迎，一根根深色的荆棘立刻涌了上来，紧紧地将这根红色的性器缠绕住不断地吸食着。

伊莱瘫软着腰身，即觉得害怕，又觉得酥麻难耐，“它们......”

“不会伤害你的，你现在只需要感受我。”

说着，伊莱感觉到体内的东西终于动了起来，如暴风般剧烈地抽插着，五脏六腑仿佛都被顶在一起。

伊莱紧紧抓住面前男人的身体，疯狂地进攻，似乎要把他到内壁摩擦出火花，湿滑的黏液不断从甬道内流出，从两人结合部位落到地上。

伊莱觉得自己快被燃烧殆尽，剧烈的快感夺取了他所有的理智，他从不知道这种事竟会这般舒服。

不知何时，他们落入地面，在荆棘蔷薇地包裹下疯狂地做着爱，汁水飞溅，暧昧的呻吟响彻整个空间。

如若有人看见，断不敢相信，这被压在地上放浪呻吟之人尽会是教会那神圣的主教大人。

伊莱的性器射得红肿，而那些荆棘竟不知餍足一般，仍旧挤压着它，像是要榨干他最后一点库需。

伊莱眼眶通红，沙哑着嗓音开口祈求道：“不，不要了.......请放过我......”

“你的忍耐力太差了人类。”男人喑哑低沉的嗓音，从他耳边响起。

伊莱摇了摇头，啜泣了一声。

“但你的身体我很喜欢。这些东西便是我赠与你的礼物吧。”说着，伊莱感觉体内瞬间涌入一大股冰凉的液体，刺激得他身下一紧，透明的液体缓缓流出。

伊莱喘着气，捂住眼睛，整个人通红着倒在面前之人的怀里。

而他的肚子此刻竟有些微微鼓胀。他感到自己额头被什么触碰了一下。

陷入黑暗间，他听到那人说道：“如若找我，便唤哈斯塔吧。”


End file.
